pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Lynn Emanuel
Lynn Collins Emanuel (born March 14, 1949) is an American poet. Life Emanuel was born in Mt. Kisco, New York, and has lived, worked, and traveled in North Africa, Europe, and the Near East. She received a B.A. from Bennington College in 1972, and an M.A. from City College of New York in 1975, and an M.F.A. from the Iowa Writers' Workshop, University of Iowa in 1983.University of Pittsburgh > English Department Faculty Some of her poetry collections include Then, Suddenly— and Noose and Hook (University of Pittsburgh Press). Her poems have been published in literary magazines and journals including Parnassus,[http://www.parnassuspoetry.com/back-issue-index.htm Parnassus Back Issues, Index to Volumes 1 - 29.2] The American Poetry Review, Poetry, Boston Review, Harvard Review, The Hudson Review, Slate[http://www.slate.com/id/2120095/ Night Run By Lynn Emanuel > Tuesday, Feb. 21, 2006] and Ploughshares,[http://www.pshares.org/authors/author-detail.cfm?authorID=444 Ploughshares > Authors & Articles > Lynn Emanuel] and in anthologies including The Best American Poetry anthologies in 1994, l995, l998, 1999, and 2000,[http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v1n2/poetry/emanuel_l/index.htm Blackbird Archive: An Online Journal of Literature and the Arts > Lyn Emanuel > Poems and Biography] and the Oxford Book of American Poetry (Oxford University Press, 2006). Emanuel is Director of the Writing Program, and Director of the Pittsburgh Contemporary Writers Series, and a professor of English at the University of Pittsburgh. She has also taught at the Warren Wilson Program in Creative Writing, and the Iowa Writers’ Workshop. She is married to the paleontologist, Jeffrey H. Schwartz, and they reside in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Recognition She has received two grants from the National Endowment for the Arts and the Eric Matthieu King Award from the Academy of American Poets. She also won the 1992 National Poetry Series Open Competition for The Dig,Academy of American Poets > Lynn Emanuel BiographyUniversity of Pittsburgh > English Department Faculty and has been awarded a Pushcart Prize. Publications Poetry * Oblique Light. Pittsburgh: Slow Loris Press, 1979. * Hotel Fiesta: Poems. Athens, GA: University of Georgia Press, 1984. *''The Technology of Love: Fourteen poems''. Omaha, NE: Abbatoir Editions, 1988. * The Dig: Poems. Urbana, IL:: University of Illinois Press, 1992. **''The Dig and Hotel Fiesta''. Urbana, IL:: University of Illinois Press, 1995. * Then, Suddenly. Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press , 1999. *''Self Portrait with Words''. New York: Center for Book Arts, 2002. * Noose and Hook, Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 2010. Edited * Pushcart Prize Anthology (with David St. John). 1994-95.Lynn Emanuel b. 1949, Poetry Foundation, Web, Sep. 9, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Lynn Emanuel, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 26, 2014. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Lynn Emanuel profile & 4 poems at Blackbird. *Lynn Emanuel profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Lynn Emanuel b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio *Lynn Emanuel at YouTube * AUDIO: CUNY Radio Podcasts > Poet Lynn Emanuel Reads > December 21, 2007 * [http://www.slate.com/id/2120095/ AUDIO: Night Run By Lynn Emanuel > Tuesday, Feb. 21, 2006] * [http://writersalmanac.publicradio.org/index.php?date=2003/06/01 AUDIO: The Writer's Almanac with Garrison Keillor > Blond Bombshell > by Lynn Emanuel, Sunday, 1 June 2003] ;About * [http://www.english.pitt.edu/people/faculty/emanuel/interview.html INTERVIEW: Ordinary Objects: An Interview with Lynn Emanuel > by Camille Domangue (excerpts from the AWP Chronicle, Sept. 1997)] * [http://www.poetryflash.org/archive.286.new&noted.html#Then_Suddenly.Anchor REVIEW: Poetry Flash Number 286, September/October 2000 > New & Noted > By Richard Silberg > Review of ''Then, Suddenly--'' By Lynn Emanuel] Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Writers from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Category:American poets Category:Bennington College alumni Category:University of Pittsburgh faculty Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:American academics of English literature Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets